


Selfie

by puppykihyun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppykihyun/pseuds/puppykihyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Kuroo take selfies on the couch and watch TV and Bokuto throws a bag of Cheetos that smack oikawa in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> Some back ground on why they all live together: So basically Oikawa was having trouble finding a place to stay because he accidentally missed the college dorm deadline but he ran into Sawamura at the mall and they had a really nice conversation and Sawamura mentioned he was trying to find another roommate and they found out they were going to the same college and Oikawa said he still needed a place to live and would enjoy rooming with Sawamura despite not knowing the other people they would live with. Sawamura said it sounded like a good idea so Oikawa moved in with them once he moved down to Tokyo. Him and Kuroo got along smashingly and started dating after like three months of living together. At this point in my fic they've been dating for about four months.

“Tetsu-chan come here!” Oikawa exclaims. “I wanna take a selfie!” Kuroo smirks at his boyfriend and rolls his eyes but saunters up to Oikawa and puts his arm around his shoulder as he flops onto the couch next to him. Kuroo takes in the feeling of Oikawa as he leans his head towards him and smiles, but it’s more like a lopsided grin, at the camera. Oikawa sticks his tongue out and flashes a peace sign as he snaps the picture.

“Ohh I like this one! Can I post it Tetsu-chan?” Oikawa asks as he shows Kuroo the picture. “I know you’re going to post it regardless of what I say so go ahead.” Kuroo laughs good naturedly at the end of his statement. He actually thinks the picture is really cute but he’s not about to admit that. “Lets take another one first.” Kuroo says. 

He leans further into Oikawa and turns his face so he can place a kiss on Oikawa’s jaw for the picture. He feels Oikawa shudder at the unexpected kiss but hears the camera shutter go off. He places a kiss on Oikawa’s cheekbone before looking at the phone screen. Kuroo smiles when he looks at the picture. Oikawa’s got one of his rare genuine smiles in the picture, Kuroo’s never managed to get that one on camera before. “Send that one to me.” Kuroo says and places his free hand on Oikawa’s arm and strokes it with his thumb. Oikawa saves it and sends it to him over line. Kuroo is about to pull away to get food when Sawamura and Bokuto enter through the front door. “You guys are cuddling without us?? No fair bro!” Bokuto whines.

“We weren’t cuddling Boku-chan, we were taking selfies!” Oikawa holds his phone up and shakes it for Bokuto to see. “That’s not any better though. I wanna take a selfie with you guys too!” Bokuto grabs Sawamura’s wrist and pulls him behind Oikawa and Kuroo and crouches down so that they would fit in a selfie. “C’mon Oikawa take a selfie with us this time.” Bokuto huffs. “Fine, fine.” Oikawa lets out a small laugh but unlocks his phone and brings up the camera. Everyone gets into position and Oikawa snaps the picture. 

“Yeah, Yeah! That looks like a good one! Thanks Oikawa!” Bokuto ruffles Oikawa’s hair as he stands up and walks towards the kitchen. “Bokuto, grab me a bag of Cheetos will ya?” Kuroo asks. “Get them yourself you lazy bum!” Bokuto shouts as he visibly tries to hold back laughter. 

Oikawa whines about Bokuto messing up his hair when Bokuto tosses a bag of chips at them from the kitchen and it smacks Oikawa in the face, everyone except for Oikawa burst out laughing. “Boku-chan, rude!” Oikawa shouts. He leans into Kuroo and whines. Kuroo strokes a hand up and down his arm. “Shush you big baby, you’re okay.” Kuroo notices Sawamura get up from behind the couch and walk to the kitchen entrance.

“I know I’m okay but it still sucks.” He whispers against Kuroo’s collar bone. Kuroo puts his hand in Oikawa’s hair and massages his scalp with his hand for a second before gently pushing him. “Now get off so I can eat my Cheetos.” Kuroo snatches the chips from beside Oikawa and rips open the bag. Oikawa sticks a hand in and eats some himself before Kuroo even has a chance to grab some for himself. “And you complain about other people being rude.” Oikawa huffs and sticks his hand in the bag again, he pulls out two cheetos this time but holds them up to Kuroo’s mouth with a glimmer in his eyes. Kuroo hums contentedly and opens his mouth and Oikawa gently sticks them inside his mouth. 

Oikawa smiles fondly at Kuroo and pulls him in for a quick kiss on the lips once he finishes chewing. “Oh c’mon Tooru I just wanna eat my chips.” Oikawa whines but lets it go. He leans against Kuroo again and grabs the TV remote next to him and starts flipping through the channels while they eat their Cheetos together. Kuroo honestly couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm awful at naming things hbfhbah. sorry if this was ooc i wrote it in like an hour with no beta but i tried. i hope you enjoyed reading!!


End file.
